Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141004153755
"Was ist? Willst du mich jetzt erschießen, oder doch lieber mit mir nen Bierchen trinken?", fragte sie sarkastisch. "Also ich wäre für das Bier.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Wie es schien war der junge Mann noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Er hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, kabberte an seiner Lippe, die Hände zitterten und mit einem Finger tippte er vor Nerosität immer wieder schnell an die Pistole. "Wie ich deinen Gedanken entnehmen kann, wärst du auch lieber für das Bier.", stellte mei fest und schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Nehm die Waffe runter und ich werde dir nichts tun. Das hier muss nicht in Gewalt enden. Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie ihn. Er war nicht viel älter als Johnny, höchstens 24 Jahre. Er schluckte und antwortete zögerlich: "Ich h-heiß Kai." "I- ich wollte das nicht! Ich wurde einfach hier mit reingezogen! Ich will keinem etwas tun!", brach es aus Kai heraus. "Dann leg die Waffe weg, okay?", ihre Stimme war sanft und er tat es. Mei seufzte erleichtert. "Gut. Wenn du wo hin wolltest, wo wäre das im Moment?", sie wollte den Jungen hier schleunigst wegbringen. Hier setzte wieder ein Grundsatz ihrer Familie ein: Wahrheit, Gerechtigkeit und Loyalität. Er war ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und hatte ihr nichts getan. Nun folgte Gerechtigkeit und sie tat ihm etwas gutes. Das führte wiederrum zu Loyalität. "Z-zu meiner Schwester nach Atlanta. Sie ist dort hingezogen u-und hat gerade ihr erstes Kind bekommen.", er hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Kennst du die Adresse?", fragte Mei. "J-ja... Aber warum fragst du das?" - "Sagen wir ich bin das, was man einen Engel nennt. Denk jetzt einfach ganz fest an deine Schwester und wo sie wohnt.", der Engel ging auf den Verwirrten jungen Mann zu und legte ihm zwei Finger an die Stirn. Nach der Berührung war er weg und Mei spürte etwas und hörte kurz darauf einen Schuss. Es kam aus Bridgets Richtung. Amelia stand nun neben Bridget, welche hab hockend an einer Wand lehnte und mit ihrer Waffe in einen Raum zielte. Sie schaute dort hinein und entdeckte jemanden, der am Boden kniete und sich den Kopf hielt. "Es ist einer von den Bastarden von Weatta!", zischte Bridget. Darauf stellte sich Mei in die Schusslinie und zückte ihr Schwert. "Verstehe..." Ihre Miene wurde eiskalt, wie ihre Augen. Sie schaute ihn an und er schaute zu ihr. Als sich die Blicke trafen war es um Mei geschehen. Beide rannten aufeinander los. Ihre Schwerter fest umschlossen in einer Hand. Sie parierte einige Schläge des Angreifers. Metall prallte auf Metall und Bilder von der Schlacht blitzten vor ihren Augen auf. Mit einem festen Griff packte Mei seinen Hals und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Das Schwert des Lakaien fiel zu Boden und rutschte unter den Schreibtisch. Die Bretter des Boden unter dem Wiedersachers fingen an zu knacken und Meis Engelsschwert bohrte sich in seinen Bauch. Er gab einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich. "Richte deinem beschissenen Boss aus, dass wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, er sich bei mir melden soll! Wenn ich nochmal einen von euch Schlappschwänzen in der nähe von Bridget oder irgend wem anders aus der Guppe sehe, dann könnt ihr euch seine Leiche abholen! Wenn was von der übrig bleiben sollte natürlich!", knurrte die Reinkanation des Todesengels. Langsam zog sie das Schwert heraus und ließ den Hals los. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden. Mei stellte sich auf. Blut tropfte von der Spitze des schwarzen Metalls auf den Boden. "Alles okay?", fragte sie mit einem noch leicht kaltem Blick. Bridget nickte. Die beiden Jägerinnen machten sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Beide wieder Schusswaffen ausgerüstet. Unten angekommen, waren ein paar Regale verschoben und Glassplitter auf dem Boden verteilt. Mitten drin lag ein schmierig aussehender Typ, aus dessem Brust Blut austrat. "Hier drüben.", hörten sie eine leicht erhobene Stimme. Sie gingen in den Raum und dort stand Johnny, leicht über Jensen gebäugt, welcher nicht mehr gefesselt war. "Glanzleistung Winchester.", lobte Mei den Älteren. "Und was war bei euch los?", fragte Johnny, bevor er bemerkte, wie sich Bridgets Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte.